Teacher-Student Conference
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: *Warning: This fic contains rape and extreme violence. While I wouldn't normally write such extreme content I felt it necessary given the characters. Do not read if this will offend you in any way* (Also I hate myself) When Virus and Trip are threatened with punishment for their behaviour at school they decide to take matters into their own hands Damaged Goods


"Okay class, remember it's parent/teacher consultations tomorrow. Anyone working under their target grades is required to attend, I do have a couple of you to talk to if you'd stay behind, that's Virus, Trip and- oh right he's ill yes okay in that case just you two, the rest of you may leave." Me Seregaki had barely finished speaking before the students began noisily packing their things and filing out of the classroom. The 'twins' remained seated at the back of the class awaiting the room to empty and their teacher to speak up.

As the last of the students filed out of the door Aoba moved from his standing position to sit behind his desk, summoning the two boys to the front of the room. "Grab a seat" he gestured to the two front chairs. The twins grabbed a chair each and pulled them to sit opposite their teacher. "Now, I was going to talk separately but since I have the same thing to say to you both we can do this in one" Both boys seemed unimpressed, rolling their eyes. "I know your guardian can't be here tomorrow and I shall be giving him a call but it's important you both hear this. In the past few months I've noticed both your grades and your behavior has been slipping. You've been skipping classes, you're getting into fights, some students have even been saying you've been torturing them!"

"I'd say torture's a strong word sir" Virus chirped in.

"That's not funny, I don't want to work with accusations but it is clear that something's up. I don't know if it's home life or what but I expect you to work on your attitudes"

The twins groaned in unison.

"And as for your grades, Virus you especially are a very talented student, I don't know what's made your school work lacking recently but you have the potential to be top of the class and yet you keep being at the bottom, you too Trip." Mr Seregaki continued.

"Yea well maybe school just gets harder as you get older, who'd'a thunk it" Virus retorted sarcastically.

Their teacher ignored his attitude, rolling his eyes and carrying on "look, I know you've been told for the past however many years how important it is to try your best and work hard but it really is starting to matter. This is your last year here, this is your future we're talking about-" suddenly a hand shot forward, tightly gripping his neck.

"How about you just stop talking" Virus leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk.

The teacher brought his hands to his throat to attempt to rip the hand away but Trip only tightened his grip the more the man struggled. He stood and slammed the man backwards, pinning him to the wall by his neck as the other boy too stood. The room was silent apart from Aoba's choking sounds and Virus' footsteps towards the door. Once the door had been locked Viris signaled for Trip to let go, dropping the teacher to collapse onto the ground, gasping for breath.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? I could have you two expelled for this" the teacher began rambling between gasps for air.

Virus rolled his eyes and sighed "shut him up" and as ordered Trip turned to their teacher and punched him square in the face, not hard enough to render him unconscious though it was certainly close. Blood began to pour from Aoba's nose as he struggled to scream in pain.

"I said stop talking. I don't care about all your school rules bullshit or whatever. You're not going to call Toue because, quite frankly, he doesn't care. You're gonna turn a blind eye to our 'behavioral problems' and you're gonna shut the fuck up about grades because you're giving us straight As from now on, got that?"

Their teacher coughed and spat out blood angrily "what makes you think I'll do any of that?"

Viris smirked at the man's response, shocked by his determination "Ha, got a brave one here, Trip. How about we show him how things are done where we're from eh?"

The other boy nodded and swept the desk completely clear of its contents before lifting Aoba and violently pinning him against it, his head bent uncomfortably far backwards and his feet just barely touching the floor. Virus removed the man's tie and tightly secured his arms above his head while Trip stripped him of his shirt, haphazardly tearing it open sending buttons flying across the classroom.

"Wh-what are you-?" his nervous question was cut off by Virus' tight grasp on his jaw as he bent down and roughly kissed him from above, teeth clashed against each other and the blockage of his mouth made it difficult for Aoba to breathe with the blood starting to clot in his nose. The kiss itself was awkward, it was rushed and angry, the angle of Aoba's head made the whole thing pretty difficult but that didn't really matter to Virus. He soon pulled back allowing Aoba to breathe though his mouth was taped shut before he could even think to try talking again. During the kiss, Trip had been continuing to undress the teacher, biting and sucking at his flesh during, leaving him stark naked with tiny bruises scattered across his body.

Despite Aoba's attempts to free himself, violently jolting his body to try to escape the clutches of the younger boys, it was soon clear the boys, despite being younger, were much stronger than he was and thus resistance was futile.

"Y'know if you just agree with what I said we can stop this right now. All you have to do is say stop." Virus spoke up. He paused and waited, smirking as Aoba began struggling further, "I'm waiting. Just open your mouth and say it" Aoba was thrashing and humming but the tape prevented any words from coming out; Trip's tight grip on his legs, Virus' knee pinning his hands to the desk, it was impossible to do anything to protest. "Alright, well if you don't want us to stop I guess we won't" Virus chuckled maliciously.

Upon hearing the words Trip thrust into Aoba with no warning, he'd been so distracted by Virus that he had barely noticed the other boy preparing him for fucking. There was no lubrication and the friction of skin against skin had the combined effect of 1. Being incredibly pleasurable for Trip, and 2. Being incredibly painful for Aoba. It felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside, every thrust burned. Muffled screaming came through his blocked mouth, tears beginning to fall at the pain of Trip's careless, violent thrusting. It wasn't until the sting began to fade and by chance Trip's cock grazed his prostate that the pain began to subside. The action had made him moan, the sound was still muffled but the tone was distinct of pleasure and not pain. Both the students smirked and Trip continued thrusting at the same angle. The teachers eyes opened wider than he would've thought possible, drool was dripping out from under the tape, running down across his cheeks, two more thrusts and his body succumbed to the pleasure. He had never had an orgasm quite like it, being mere seconds into the actual act of sex and already seeing stars, cumming streams, had the context not been what it were he would've felt euphoric. Throughout the act Virus had been watching from the side, talking photos of the two on his phone. He laughed as the teacher reached climax "Cumming already eh? Guess you really did want this. What a tease, getting me all hard and then finishing yourself before I even get a go at you. That's not very fair" his tone went from joking to dark, violently pushing the man's head back as far as the desk would allow.

"You wanna swap out?" Trip asked, barely slowing his hip movements.

"No you have him, his pretty little face is almost making me cum already, I want him to taste it." He didn't take his eyes off Aoba for a single word, eyeing him hungrily.

Trip continued to abuse the man's prostate, not caring that he had already came, still himself far from orgasm.

Virus ripped the tape away and Aoba took the opportunity to yell out "Stop, stop please stop" he choked out.

Virus laughed, "too late" before forcing his cock deep down the back of the man's throat, continuing in his previous efforts of photographing the act. Aoba began gagging almost immediately with his head now tilted back far enough to touch the side of his desk and Virus' dick blocking off his airways entirely. He was only able to breathe in through his nose every time the boy pulled back, the warm air stinging his wounds. He began to grow light headed from the combination of barely being able to breath and the blood rushing to his head, a large fraction of it adding to the blood collecting in his nostrils. Virus' thrust were as violent as Trip's if not more so, slamming his cock against the back of Aoba's throat with every one. In a moment of clear judgment, a seconds distraction from the pounding he was receiving at both ends of his body, the teacher had an idea. With what little strength he had he bit down on Virus' dick.

"Fucker" the man hissed, immediately grasping at his teacher's throat, pushing down hard and continuing to thrust harshly as the man gasped for air. He pulled his hands back just as Aoba reached the verge of consciousness, moving both hands to tightly grip either said of his jaw, applying more force to the face-fucking.

Both 'twins' came within moments of each other; Trip pulled out covering Aoba with a layering of his semen, adding to the pool of his own ejaculate that rested on his stomach, Virus came deep down his throat, the constriction of pipes and airways resulted in the man choking, coughing the semen upwards onto his own face, Virus pulled back, the last of his cum spraying over Aoba's neck. He could feel the thick substance running down his throat, the effect his head still being tilted far back being it moving upward into his nose. The moment Virus stepped back and allowed his head leeway he moved it up, spraying spit and cum across his chest, snorting out blood and semen from his nose, the collection of fluids across his face: semen, blood, tears, spit, mucus. Virus ran one hand up from the man's stomach, dragging the mix up across his chest before inserting two fingers into his mouth. Aoba could taste himself, the other two boys, the taste of iron from his own blood, it was a disgusting concoction, almost enough to make him ill. The boy took another few photos quickly, ensuring both him and Trip were also visible.

"You know I'm pretty sure teacher-student relationships are generally frowned upon. I am gone you don't want these leaked? You give us As and we make sure these don't find their way into the phones of every single person in this hellhole, got that?" Virus held the phone in front of Aoba's face.

He nodded as best he could, unable to form the words to respond.

"Good, that nose looks broken by the way I'd get it checked if I were you. And clean yourself up, you're a disgrace. C'mon Trip, see you tomorrow sir." he spoke casually, sauntering out the door closely followed by Trip, slamming it behind them, leaving their teacher naked on his desk to struggle free from his ties and clean up the mess.


End file.
